Beyond Friendship
by SammySmiles
Summary: Sara wanted to move on with her life, Grissom was in the past, she wanted a new future, but with who? And do they encounter confrontations along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Beyond Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with CSI, the characters portrayed are copyright of CBS.**

Sara wanted to move on with her life, Grissom was in the past, she wanted a new future, but with who? And do they encounter confrontations along the way?

Sara walked into the break room. Nick and Greg were play fighting she couldn't help but smile, even though she thought it was very childish. Warrick and Catherine were sitting next to each other looking lovingly into each others eyes. They had been an item for the last few months and for every month their love grew each and every day. Sara was sure they were going to get married, when that was, was a different matter.

Nick noticed Sara smiling, and wasted no time in teasing her about it.

"So what do we have here, Sara Sidle smiling now there's a sight I thought I wouldn't see for a while!"

Sara looked at Nick with a painful stare, Greg knew that she was going to retaliate how could she not, Nick had been a little out of line, but Sara should be used to it, Nick was always this way when something good had happened to him the previous night.

"How can I tell its going t be one of those days Nicky?" Sara said whilst she sat opposite Warrick and Catherine, who had taken their eyes off each other long enough to notice Sara had walked into the room.

"What do you mean by that Miss Sidle?" asked a cheeky sounding Nick.

"Never you mind Mr Stokes, never you mind."

And with that Grissom walked into the break room. By this time Nick had sat himself next to Sara in the vain hope to get her to explain what she meant, but to no avail, and Greg was pouring himself some of his blue Hawaiian coffee, but as soon as he noticed Grissom was in the room he soon made a bee line for a spare seat the other side of Sara.

Grissom started stating obvious facts. The team couldn't bare getting another lecture, Grissom had become really uptight ever since his relationship with Sophia had ended, much to Sara's joy.

Once Grissom had stopped lecturing the team he set them their assignments and partners. Much to Warrick and Catherine's pleasure they had been paired together. But much to Sara's dismay she had been paired with Nick, she knew that the comment she made earlier was going to come back and haunt her. Although everyone was reasonably happy with their pairings poor Greg had been paired with Grissom, don't get them wrong they all adored Grissom but his recent behaviour had made him impossible to work with.

Catherine and Warrick collected their case and headed out of the break room, next up was Sara and Nick Sara rose from her chair and collected or should I say snatched their case from Grissom's hands, rather to his shock, but he said nothing about it. Sara walked out of the room motioning to Nick to get his butt in gear and follow her. Greg was left in the break room alone with Grissom.

"So then boss, what's the scene?"

Grissom turned to look at Greg. Grissom gave him the look as if to say don't talk to me I am not in the mood type look. Greg complied and followed Grissom out of the break room. Like a lost dog.

Sara and Nick were in the locker room with Warrick and Catherine, although Catherine and Warrick weren't really concentrating on the case they had been given, they were to busy staring at each other. But eventually as always Catherine took control.

"Right Warrick come on, we have got plenty of time to make goo goo eyes at each other later. We have to focus on the case in hand!" Catherine stated.

Warrick reluctantly agreed and followed Catherine out of the locker room, waving goodbye to Nick and Sara as he walked out. Nick ceased this opportunity. He went to the Locker room door and closed it and locked it. Sara looked at him. She had seen what he had done and she was intrigued.

Nick walked over to Sara.

"So are you gunna tell me what you meant earlier Miss Sidle?" asked Nick.

Sara looked him dead in the eye. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.

"You know exactly what I meant, Mr Stokes."

In a matter of seconds Nick had latched himself onto Sara's lips, they were hanging in a passionate embrace. Where no-one could see them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond Friendship: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with the CSI franchise, and the characters used are copyright of CBS.**

Nick and Sara stood in the Locker room completely lost in each others kiss. Sara thought this moment should never end, she felt so safe in his muscle bound grip. She felt whole when she was with him, she had never felt like that before. And she never thought she would be falling in love with Nick, but things change.

Sara pulled away from Nicks lips, she had regretted her movement but it had to be done if she hadn't of pulled away then God knows how long they would have been there, in the same position.

"Why did you have to go and ruin something that felt so right?" asked a confused Nick.

"Nick, its nothing personal you know that, but if I hadn't pulled away we would be here all day, and as much as I would love that, other people need to use the Locker room as well!" Sara closed her open Locker she didn't really want to let Nick see into her world of horrors. There were some things in there that a man doesn't want to see.

Nick unlocked the Locker room door, but didn't open it.

Just as Nick walked away from the door Greg walked in with a sulky look on his face.

"What's up Greggo?" asked Nick.

"What do you reckon? I am stuck working with Grissom. By this time Greg was sat on the bench, head in his hands.

"Don't get me wrong I love the guy, but my God what has happened to him?"

Sara was trying her hardest not to join in the conversation, the subject of Grissom, was a no go area for her. She had just found happiness with Nick she didn't want old feelings for Grissom resurfacing, although she knew that there was no problem of that happening, after the way he had treated her.

Nick turned to Sara he knew about her feelings for Grissom before anyone else, and h had been the one she had turned to when Grissom hurt her. He was worried about the same thing. Was Sara still in love with Grissom?

"Greg you know that Grissom has had a hard time of it lately, cut him some slack."

Sara couldn't hold her breath anymore she had to have her input.

"Well he should care about other peoples feelings before he acts, that's what he always tells us. But he doesn't act upon his own advice, how hypocritical is that!" Sara was still facing her Locker, unbeknown to her Grissom had walked into the Locker room, and had heard everything that she just said. His face said it all. Nick and Greg were shocked by what Sara had said. Now Nick was more worried than ever that Sara was harbouring feelings for Grissom.

"Is that what you really think Sara?" asked Grissom.

Sara tuned around with shock, she knew now she couldn't back down. Now seemed like more than the right time to tell Grissom exactly what she thought of his recent behaviour.

"Yes it is Grissom. You have changed, and not for the better. If that could ever happen."

Nick, Greg and Grissom weren't expecting Sara to retaliate, they thought that she would have dropped it, but they were obviously wrong.

"What do you mean by that Sara, is this because I didn't choose you over Sophia?"

Nick was shell shocked, he couldn't believe that Grissom could go that low, no-one else knew about Sara and Grissom, and he had said it so coldly as though she meant nothing to him. Nick couldn't take it anymore. He could see the hurt in Sara's eyes, that had hit her hard, he knew he had changed, but he didn't think he had changed that much. The old Grissom would have never said those things, but the new one obviously could.

"How dare you bring that up, that was between me and you not Nick and Greg, and to think I loved you once, if you were to ask who I loved my answer wouldn't be you."

Grissom was about to retaliate to Sara's comment, when Nick stood up and stood between Sara and Grissom.

"Look Griss, I think you should leave, before you say something you regret." Said Nick calmly.

"Don't you think that you think that I should have a say back? Would you let Sara get away with those comments if you were in my position?"

Nick looked at Grissom dead in the eyes.

"Yes Griss I would, do you want to know why? She is telling me the truth, Griss you have changed and everyone on the shift agrees, and unless you start showing us the respect you did, we WILL take matters higher."

Grissom looked at Sara Nick and Greg.

"Have I changed that much?"

"Yes" said Sara coldly.

Grissom looked away from Sara's gaze.

"Can I speak to you in my office now please, Sara?" asked Grissom calmly/

"Fine, Nick I will meet you at your Tahoe in 10 minutes okay, this shouldn't take long."

"Greg if you make your way to the crime scene Brass is already there and he is waiting tell him I will be there soon, thank you."

Grissom walked out of the Locker room. Followed shortly by Greg. Nick and Sara were once again alone in the Locker room. They were silent.

"Hey Nick I am sorry about my outburst. Thanks for sticking up for me, I appreciate it, really I do. Maybe I can make it up to you later?"

Nick looked away from Sara he knew that if he didn't ask her he would regret it but it could also ruin their blossoming relationship.

"Sara, is this what you want?"

"What do you mean Nick?"

Nick took hold of Sara's hands.

"This, us, me and you, Sara I really like and I mean really like you. I want to make a go of it. but I need to know that you feel the same way?"

Sara looked at Nick.

"Nick, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want it to stay that way. Grissom is in the past, Nick you're my future, if that's okay with you?"

Nick paced his arms around Sara's waist, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, Sara complied.

"Its more than okay with me. This me and you is all I want!"

Nick and Sara kissed passionately for a second time in the last 10 minutes. Nick left the embrace, and walked out of the Locker room, smiling back to Sara who was standing in the Locker room alone. It was when she was alone, where she, composed herself, and exited the Locker room. She headed down the hallway towards Grissom's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond Friendship Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer I have nothing to do with the CSI franchise and all the characters are copyright of CBS.**

Sara arrived at Grissom's office, she would much rather not have to be there but it was mainly her fault, but he had to be told.

Sara knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in."

Sara opened the door and walked in, she could feel Grissom watching her every movement. Sara stood on the other side of his desk. Grissom was sat in his chair watching as Sara walked in.

"Sit down."

"I'd much rather stand as you said that this wasn't going to take long."

Grissom complied and looked down at his hands that were placed on the desk.

"Sara is everything ok? I mean with us?"

Sara stood in amazement, had he not been in the Locker room 5 minutes ago, had he not heard Sara's comments.

"Umm in a word no, no there not Grissom!"

Grissom looked back at his hands, was Sara making him feel uncomfortable?

"Sara I made a mistake, I choose Sophia over you and I will never forgive myself for that, but if you wanted, maybe we could give it a go?"

Sara stared unable to believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't let him not again, she was with Nick and she is happy she isn't going to jeopardise her relationship with Nick she was having fun with him, and she was growing to love him. But her and Nick had promised not to tell anyone, although she had to tell Grissom something, she couldn't betray Nicks trust he meant to much to her.

"Sara say something please!"

Sara looked at Grissom, she knew that she had to say something, also she had ben ages and Nick would be waiting for her, she couldn't keep him waiting.

"Grissom, its too late. If you had asked me that a few months ago, I would have jumped at the chance but you have hurt me far to much for me to o to that place again, and plus I have moved on and I am seeing someone, and I am happy."

Sara smiled at Grissom. And left his office. Grissom was stunned he would have thought she would have loved to go on a date with him. But he was wrong. All Grissom could feel was pure jealousy. He had to know who she was getting to be with her, share her mornings, share her passion, share her pain and share her joy, and even share her body. Ultimately have her love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sara was walking to Nicks Tahoe, when she saw a look of discomfort on his face. She looked on unsure of what was happening but things became clear when she saw Nick collapse on the floor moments after he had spotted Sara walking towards him.

In a panic Sara began to run towards Nick, he was clutching is side. Sara reached him.

"Oh my god Nick, oh my god, are you ok, what's the matter? Nick tell me!"

Nick could barely speak but he mustered enough strength to speak three words, the look of sheer terror in his face was excruciatingly painful for Sara to see.

"Call…an…ambulance…" Nick was gone.

The pain had become so intense his body couldn't cope anymore. Nick had passed out unconscious. His actions made Sara react quickly. She took out her cell phone and dialled 911.

"Hello madam, what is your emergency?"

"Hello its Sara Sidle from the LAS VEGAS crime lab, I have a 34 year old male, unconscious, suffering from pains in his lower abdomen, please hurry, he is also a member of the LAS VEGAS crime lab."

"Ok madam, a squad has been notified of this and a team is on their way."

"Thank you, bye."

Sara hung up her cell and began to place Nick into the recovery position. She then realised that the others needed to know bout Nick. So she picked up her cell again and rung each of their cells, each person said that they would try and see him as soon a possible.

This was of little comfort to Sara. For the first time in a while she was scared, scared of losing the one person that she loved more than anything. The person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sara was sitting beside Nick in the ambulance. She was scared stiff, she couldn't lose him, not when she had just found him. Not like this.

Nick was still unconscious when they arrived at the hospital. It had been a bumpy journey. Nick had flat lined on the journey. It was bad.

Sara was told se had to wait in the relatives room while they worked on Nick in the ER.

Sara couldn't take her eyes off the clock. She had to have someone there with her, one person sprung to mind.

She picked up her cell and dialled their number.

"Grissom."

Sara was silent.

"Sara what's the matter what's happened?"

Sara spoke.

"Grissom, I need you here now, its bad really bad. Nick her flat lined twice on the journey, Grissom I am scared. I don't want to lose him."

Grissom could sense the fear in Sara's voice. He could also sense that there was more to Nick and Sara's relationship then either of them had been letting on.

"I will be right there Sara just stay with him, tell him to hold on!"

Sara hung up her cell. She couldn't turn back now, she knew how Grissoms mind worked he would now phone Catherine, Warrick and Greg to tell them the situation has gotten worse. Then he would make his way over to the hospital, thinking about the fear in Sara's voice, and what that meant.

The Doctor that Sara had seen rush to Nick, made his way into the relatives room. Sara looked straight at him.

"Hello, I am Doctor Mathers may I ask how you are related to Mr Stokes?"

Sara breathed deeply she had to think about what she was going to say.

"I am his girlfriend, Sara, Sara Sidle."

Dr Mathers looked at Sara and smiled.

"Well Miss Sidle, Nick is stable, but he is still unconscious. We are still unsure of Nicks problem and we are sending him off for some tests while he is stable."

Sara let out a small sigh of relief.

"But, Miss Sidle, Nick isn't out of the woods yet, he is seriously ill, and until we know what we are dealing with, he is going to remain this way."

Sara was in a state of shock, she could still lose him. Sara started to stare.

"Can I see him?"

Dr Mathers looked at Sara and smiled compassionately.

"Not right now like I said, Nick is being prepared for some tests."

Sara looked at him, her eyes filling with tears

"Please, I need to see him, please I beg you."

Dr Mathers looked at his watch and then at Sara.

"Ok Miss Sidle, you can stay with him until he goes for his tests. Please follow me."

Sara followed Dr Mathers out of the room.

As Sara was sitting staring and clutching onto Nicks hand, she found herself talking to him.

"Please Nick don't leave me like this, I can't lose you not now, not like this. You be strong for me, for our baby, we need you Nick. We love you, I love you."

When Sara stopped talking to Nick she felt a familiar presence in the room. She turned to see Grissom staring at her. In disbelief.

"Your pregnant?"

Sara stared. She turned to look at Nick.

"Yeah found out this morning. And no Nick doesn't know, I never had chance to tell him."

Sara started to cry.

"Grissom, what am I going to do without him, I need him."

"Sara you will always have me."

Sara turned to look at Grissom.

"Sara I will love so much more than Nick ever could if you would just give me a chance."

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he say things like that, when Nick was on deaths door, and unable to defend himself.

Sara turned to stare at Grissom dead in his eyes.

"How dare you, how bloody dare you. Nick is laying here barely living, unable to defend himself and you tell me that you could love me so much more than he ever could, and that you want me to give you a chance. Well no Grissom, I have waited for you long enough. I love Nick with all my heart and I want to have this baby with him and love him more everyday, and if you can't be happy for me, even us then as far as I am concerned you can just leave now and stay out of our lives."

Just as Sara had finished her tirade Nick flat lined.

She was losing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sara and Grissom stared. Dr Mathers had been working on Nick for 20 minutes now, and still there was no news.

"Sara please we need to talk!"

Sara didn't even look at Grissom, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Not now Grissom, anyway I have nothing more to say to you, I thought I had made that clear."

Sara turned her head to face Grissom looked at him coldly, then looked back at Dr Mathers and Nick.

Grissom looked down at his feet.

"Well I had better call the gang, let them know what has happened and get them here pronto."

"You do that."

Grissom looked at Sara.

"I am so sorry Sara I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you have. Please just go."

Grissom turned on his heels and walked away from Sara. Sara was standing in the corridor outside of Nicks room, she could see them trying to resuscitate him. She was counting the number of times Dr Mathers had to use the paddles and each time she saw how they failed. Sara had her eyes fixed on his heart monitor. Dr Mathers turned to Sara, and then looked at the floor. Sara's eyes were welling up again. Dr Mathers walked out of Nicks room leaving his team working on Nick.

"Miss Sidle, Nick isn't responding to our attempts to resuscitate him, we have to let him go."

Sara looked deep into Dr Mathers eyes.

"Please… please don't give up on him, he is a fighter please just keep going."

Sara was pleading with Dr Mathers, she knew that she couldn't let him go. She loved too much for that.

Dr Mathers saw the fear in Sara's eyes.

"Ok Miss Sidle we will carry on in our attempts."

Dr Mathers walked back into Nicks hospital room and carried on.

Sara could see the frustration on Dr Mathers face. It was obvious to her that he wanted Nick to stay with them as much as she did.

Sara lifted her tear stained face to the hospital ceiling. She was silent, but she felt like her thoughts could be heard by the world.

"_Please Nick don't leave us, we need you now more than ever."_

Sara heard a familiar sound. She looked down to see Nicks heart monitor showing Nicks pulse had returned, stronger than before. Sara started to cry out of sheer relief.

Nick was back.

Sara could see Dr Mathers smiling, he turned to face Sara he smiled at her again, he started to make his way out of Nicks room when he saw Sara collapse.

Sara felt her face go blank, she lost the feeling in her legs and they gave way she felt her head hit the floor. Dr Mathers rushed towards her. Her heart was pounding.

"GET ME A GURNEY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sara was laying in a hospital bed. She was stirring from her sleep, she couldn't recall how long she had been asleep, for all she knew it could have been a few hours, or it could have been a few weeks. All she remembered was seeing Nicks heart monitor show his pulse again.

Sara shot up in her bed, she needed to see him, she needed to know he was alright.

She needed to know he was still alive.

Sara was getting out of bed when she heard two familiar voices walking towards her hospital room.

"I really think she is going to wake up today, I can feel it."

"I hope your right, she has been in that state an awfully long time."

One voice Sara recognised as Greg Sanders her trusted best friend, the other she made out as Catherine, her mother figure.

Sara was sitting up in her bed when the two familiar voices entered her room.

"Oh my God Sara your awake, come on lay back down Greg get Dr Mathers, quickly."

Greg ran out of the room, sprinting down the corridor.

Catherine was pushing Sara back down into her bed.

"Please Sara, you need your rest." Catherine was trying to be motherly towards Sara, it wasnt working.

"Catherine if you don't mind i need to see Nick, make sure he is ok, its nothing against you honest."

Catherine looked deep into Sara's eyes. She knew that Sara needed to see him, Catherine knew she would feel the same if it was Warrick in that hospitial bed.

"Ok Sara, we will take you to Nick, just after the Dr has looked you over to make sure you are ok, please, we dont want you collapsing again."

Sara looked at Catherine she knew that Catherine was talking sense the last thing she wanted was to collapse and regain conciousness again the way she did before.

Sara laid back down in her bed, waiting for Greg to arrive with the Dr. Sara had never been so anxious to see Nick than she was in the last few moments, she had to tell him that she was ok, she had to tell him she was pregnant.

Half an hour later Sara was given the all clear by the Dr even though he still wanted her to stay in overnight, Sara accepted that and agreed, but she had to see Nick.

Sara was putting on her dressing gown when the last person she wanted to see walked into her room.

Catherine had left Sara, she had been called out to a crime scene, Brass said it was urgent, Greg on the other hand, had gone to get a cup of coffee and to check on Nick. Leaving Sara alone with Grissom.

"Sara, they said you were awake, are you ok?"

Sara looked at Grissom with the same piercing eyes that she had used the day she collapsed, she wasn't ready to speak to him. Not yet.

"Grissom not know please i am on my way to see Nick, you know Nick, the man i love."

Grissom could sense the anger and sarcasticness in her voice he knew that he had hurt her by saying what he did, and he knew it was going to be a while before she forgave him, if she ever did. But he needed to speak to her now and he wasnt going to let her leave untill he had said his bit.

Grissom walked in the way of Sara's path, blocking her in her room. Her ushered her towards her bed until she was sitting. He walked backwards towards her door, keeping his eyes on Sara the whole time. He locked the door. She was trapped.

On the other side of the hospital Nick was waking up from his nap to see Greg starig at him excitidly.

"Yo Greggo why you so chipper?" Nick said yawning, he had been dreaming of seeing Sara for the first time since the whole fiasco happened.

Greg looked at Nick.

"Shes awake, Sara's awake!"

Nick leaned forward quickly, jumped out of his bed, threw on his robe, and bolted for the door. He needed to see her as much as she needed to see him, but he was unaware of what had taken place between her and Grissom when his life was on the line, he was unaware of the events that were unfolding in her room.

Sara looked at Grissom.

"Please Grissom let me go you can't keep me in here, i won't let you!"

"Sara you can leave, after we have spoken." Grissom said this with an ounce of terror in his voice, he was intent on making himself heard.

He stood infront of Sara, looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you love me Sara? you answer me this and i will let you go."

Sara answered. "No, no i don't, i love Nick and we are going to have a baby, so please let me go!"

Grissom looked at Sara, his face had changed, Sara didnt recognise him anymore. He looked tired, drained, he looked almost dead. He scared Sara.

Grissom leaned towards Sara's ear and spoke softly.

"If i can't have you...no-one can, especially Nick, he doesnt deserve you!"

Grissom looked at Sara the way that only she had seen crazed killers look.

"LET ME GO!" Sara was screaming she was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sara was locked in her room, alone with Grissom. The man that she had once loved, but still very much admired was looking at her intensely. Sara was scared of what he had become.

"Please let me go Grissom."

Grissom looked at Sara with his intent eyes.

"Like i said before i cant have you no-one can and if that means keeping you here untill you love me then that is what i will do, you will love me Sara!"

Sara looked at Grissom, realising how deranged he had become.

"Grissom i did love you, and i will never stop loving you, but it is too late, i have moved on."

Grissom looked at Sara, he was hurt by her words but Sara knew that whatever happened in this room however long they were both in there, someone was going to get hurt.

"Thats not true, you never loved me Sara, not the way that i love you now."

Sara walked towards Grissom, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Please Grissom, listen to me, i loved you, i did, if you asked me to jump off a cliff with you i would have, but you never loved me back, or even if you did you never showed it, so i gave up, tried to put my love for you behind me, i tried i really tried. But you were always there when i needed someone and that made me love you more, and it killed me inside knowing that you never would act on your feelings, so i tried to forget."

Grissom looked at Sara she had now cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes shon brightly. His hands met hers.

"If you loved me Sara, then why didnt you tell me, tell me your true feelings instead of playings these games with me and Nick as you puppets."

Grissoms grip on Saras hands was powerful, her was peeling them away from his face, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Please Grissom Stop, your hurting me."

Sara pleaded with Grissom but it was like he was oblivious to her screamed pleas.

"Why do you hurt me Sara, why do you play with my mind."

By this time he had thrown Sara to the floor, she was nursing her hands, the pain in them was intense, they felt as though they were on fire.

"Please Grissom i dont understand what do you mean? i have never played with your mind, i have been honest from the start."

Grissom looked at Sara. She stood up. She wasnt going to be bullied anymore. She was fighting back.

"What do you mean you were honest with me, Sara all that i have heard come from your mouth is lies."

"Name one."

This stunned Grissom he wasnt expecting her to retaliate as fast as she had done.

"Your love for Nick. You say that you love him, but we all know that its me that you love, and still do."

Sara retaliated.

"Whoever told you that was the liar Grissom. I love Nick more than i ever loved you, do you wannt to know what Nick has that you dont. A heart, a soul, he isnt a lifeless, bug loving, work obsessed maniac like you."

And as Sara finished her last word of her statement, Grissom lunged at her.

Nick and Greg were walking or rather sprinting down the corridor towards Saras room. Nick was anxious to see Sara, he had never been so anxious to see her before. He needed to know that she was ok, that eveything was ok. He didnt know that she was pregnant and was even more oblivious to what was happening in her room.

They were nearing Saras room when they coul hear a heated argument, and the sound of crashing.

"_Let me go NOW, please i am begging you, LET ME GO!"_

Back in the room.

"Shut up Sara you will alert passers by... My dear innocent Sara, if only you knew how much i love you."

"(sobbing) Please Grissom let me go, i need to be with Nick now more than ever."

"You really think that a baby is going to stop me, we will live as a family where we are going, we will be together FOREVER."

Grissom reached for the scaple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nick and Greg arrived at Sara's room after hearing the muffled screams of panic. There was a window in the door that Nick could see through, he saw Grissom and Sara sat on the floor Grissom behind Sara pinning her to the floor with a scaple to her throat.

"Greg get help quick!"

"Whats going on Nick?"

Nick looked at a worried Greg, he couldnt lie to him.

"Grissoms gone mad, he holding a scaple to Sara neck so please hurry!"

Without anymore thought Greg sprinted back down the corridor towards the security department, leaving Nick to try and get Sara out of there on his own. Nick started to bang on the window, screaming as he did so.

"You let go of her you son of a bitch, let go of her!"

Grissom let go of Sara, Sara lunged at Grissom while he had his back towards he, he simply whacked her accross the face, it looked so simple, so effortless.

"You basterd, if you touch her aain i swear i will KILL you!"

Grissom simply laughed at him.

"You really think i am going let her go after i have put myself through all this? My dear Nicky you are stupider than you look."

Grissom reached for Sara, who was again cradeling her battered face. Nick hadnt seen the extent of the damage Grissom had done to Sara within the time he had been in the room with her, but now he could, Nick could have been physically sick. Her face was swollen, bruised and bleeding. She looked like a women that they had dealt with a week earlier, domestic abuse, the women was so beaten she was hospitalised for several weeks. He couldnt believe what he was seeing, if Grissom said he loved her, then how could he trea Sara this way.

"You son of a bitch, look at what you have done to her, and you say that you love her!"

Nick could make out Sara mouthing something to him, this reduced him to tears. Sara was in pain, she was being abused and there was nothing that he could do to stop it, he felt useless.

Grissom noticed Sara mouthing something to Nick.

"Speak up dear I didn't hear that."

Sara turned to look at Grissom, tears in her eyes.

"You weren't meant to."

Nick had controlled his emotions, he was now calm and collected, he knew now that he had to get Sara out of there.

"Grissom, what can I give you that will mean you will let her go?"

Grissom turned to Nick, then again to Sara.

"What do you think Nick, I want Sara and I will do anything to have here, don't you understand that? Why cant anyone understand that?"

"Because Grissom, you are going about it all the wrong way!"

"Explain!"

Nick cleared his throat.

"If you want to prove to me, to Sara to everyone that knows you, that you a truly in love with Sara and would do anything for her, holding her captive and beating her black and blue, is not the way to go about it."

Grissom turned to Sara, she was cowering behind her bed. Grissom had never seen her so scared in his life and it was all his fault.

Grissom finally realized what he had done to Sara, what he had done to Nick.

"Sara, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you the way that I have, in fact all I was trying to do was to be with you forever, but I know now that that's not what you want. Well at least not with me I put you and Nicks baby at risk and again I am sorry…Can you forgive me?"

Sara looked at Grissom, she didn't recognize this man from 5 minutes ago, this was the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She knew that what he had done was wrong. She looked at Nick who was looking on anxiously.

"Of course I can forgive you Grissom."

"That's all I needed to hear."

With that Grissom took the scaple in his hand and stabbed himself in the stomach."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Nick looked on in the room, still unable to get in.

"Please Grissom not like this, please not like this."

"Sara…I…love…you."

Sara looked up at Nick, knowing what she wanted to say back to him in his dying moments.

Nick knew aswell, he knodded, giving Sara the answer she needed and wanted."

"Grissom, I love you too."

With that Grissom smiled at Sara and took his last breath, and fade out, he was gone…


End file.
